


A Day Of Fun:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Garcia Chronicles: [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Attempted Kissing, Competition, Dancing, Day Off, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: The Team finds Garcia doing what she loves to do, Are they supportive of her new hobby?, Do they all do it, & have fun?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my "Garcia Chroncles", Read my other ones, & enjoy!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day Of Fun:

*Summary: The Team finds Garcia doing what she loves to do, Are they supportive of her new hobby?, Do they all do it, & have fun?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my "Garcia Chroncles", Read my other ones, & enjoy!!!!*

 

The Five-O Team rarely has a day off, so they decided to go see Garcia, their friend, & teammate, They stopped to on the way to pick up Leilani, Chin's Girlfriend, & Adam Noshimuri, Kono's Boyfiend, then lunch, so they would be spending some time together. Detective Danny "Danno" Williams is really excited to see Penelope, & see what she has been doing on her time off.

 

When they got to their destination, They were surprised to see that it was a dance studio, Kamekona & Flippa were there with their friends, that are in a Latin Band, Everyone was surprised to see how well she could move to the beat. Danny was silently cheering for his girl. When she was done, Everyone cheered for her, & applauded, She was embarassed, that she had been caught.

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was smiling from ear to ear, He said exclaiming happily, "You were great, Girl !", The Five-O Commander hugged her, & she thanked him, Everyone hugged her, & kissed her on the cheek, one by one. Danny said with a smile, "Why didn't you tell us that you could move like that ?", The Short Woman blushed, & said, "I thought you would make fun of me, & consider it stupid", she looked away from her friends.

 

Lieutenant Catherine Rollins tilted her chin, til Garcia was looking at her, "Not if it's something important to you, Babe", The Beauty offered her best friend comfort, Kono backed her up, & said, "That's right, You should do what you love the most", & the Hawaiian Beauty gave her a soft smile, Leilani offered her a hug, & smiled at her.

 

Adam asked of curiousity, "What's with the practice ?", Garcia said with a sigh, "There is a team competition, & it is to raise money to keep the runaway shelters open, The Fire Department has a team already set up, & they are really good, Plus they gave me crap, cause I won't be able to do this, & I don't have a team, so I can't enter", She looked sad, & it was breaking everyone's hearts.

 

"Well you don't need a fucking team, You got ohana", The Five-O Commander growled, & everyone concurred with what he said, Leilani said with a smile, "We will help you out", & the beautiful nurse high-fived Garcia, who showed her appreciation by making the gesture for it. Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly smiled, & said, "It's about time we get back at the FPD, for their little prank", Everyone was down in helping their friend raise the most money.

 

Garcia said with a smile, "Thank you", She looked at her boyfriend, & said with a smirk, "Think you can keep up with me ?", Danny said with a smile, "I am born ready, Baby Girl", & then they put on a impressive salsa routine, where they were smoking up the dance floor, as they were grinding against each other, It was like they were having sex on the floor, touching & caressing each other, & everyone was cheering them on, Garcia said to Danny, "Let's put that into the routine", & the loudmouth detective nodded, & they got everyone together to do it.

 

"Everyone follow my lead", The Communications Expert said, Catherine nodded, & the Naval Beauty said, "Right behind you", & Kono said, "You lead, We follow", Adam said with a reassuring smile, "Let's do this. Leilani only smiled at her, & nodded, Steve said with a wolfish grin, "It's your command, _**Commander**_ ", Danny winked & said, "You got this, Sweetheart", She nodded, & Garcia turned, & said, "Flippa, Kamekona, Give me something with a beat", The Cousins said in unison, "You got it, Sistah", Chin said exclaiming, as the music started, "Here we go !", They went straight into it.

 

The Routine was cherographed perfectly by Garcia, & she was doing her thing, as her love ones, & teammates were cheering her on, Then, She was dancing with the men, & they hit their routine together, as a team. She danced with Steve, Danny, Chin, & Adam once more, & then with just Danny, She ended the routine, by tossing Danny on the floor, as he attempted to kiss her, They were feeling the heat, & the attraction, as they were dancing, They knew that they nailed the routine, & they were gonna win the contest.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
